One Last Chance
by KrystalKayne
Summary: One sided love, hatred, confusion and heartbreak. A lethal mix in the downward spiral of an already decayed relationship where one question remains; how much heartbreak does one have to suffer at the hands of another?


Beth's eyes slowly scanned the former Intercontinental Champions body on the television screen as he stood in the middle of the ring; loosely biting down against her lower lip as she wrapped an arm beneath her chest and rested her elbow against the back of her hand. She couldn't help but admire his physique. He was perfect; in every way. She could feel a sudden rush of heat to her cheeks – she was blushing! She never blushed, ever! Taking a couple of hesitant breaths, the blonde scurried off down the hall. Just in case someone had seen her admiring the superstar on the TV, she'd decided at that moment to leave the arena – she wasn't going to risk the embarrassment of her little crush being exposed when she was pretty sure it was just that – a crush. Pushing her fingertips back through her hair to loosen the lightly styled curls; the Glamazon turned the corner and headed towards the exit which sadly meant passing the ring curtain. Pausing in a hesitant manner; the diva swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and willed herself forwards and towards her locker room so she could collect her gym bag and leave.

If only she hadn't hesitated those few moments.

Having still had her head down, the blonde collided with someone as she walked past; stumbling backwards at the impact, she reached out to stop herself from falling – only to grab the hands of the person she'd run into.

That grip. It was all too familiar. She used to hold his hands all the time – then they split. The only problem was, despite being the one that had broken it off, she was still irrevocably in love with him. Not that she'd ever told anyone. She didn't want to hurt him anymore than she already had and toying with his emotions like that would bring nothing but drama; and more hurt. More than what he deserved to suffer. Because of that, I chose to admire him from a far and hoped that he would just never discover it. Which had been working pretty well because she did everything that she could to avoid him; she honestly hadn't spoken to him in months.

Biting down against her lower lip as awkwardness filled the area around them, Beth steadied herself and pulled her hands from his before wrapping her arms around herself. She never would have thought having to actually interact with him would be this hard. Breathing a heavy sigh, she panned her eyes upwards slowly, scanning his body from the bottom up. Her cheeks flushed a light shade of crimson as she finally located his eyes, those pretty blue/green eyes that used to look at her with such love. The memories that began to run through her mind caused her breath to catch in her throat.

What exactly was she suppose to do, or even say for that matter? She couldn't even find her voice just to mutter a quiet sorry so she could keep on walking. But that was what she always did. She walked away from her problems. It was the reason her and Cody had split in the first place. It had been their first major fight and the first thing she did was say it was over and run away. Ever since she'd regretted saying those two words, those two heart breaking words – _"It's over!"._ Within hours of saying them she wished she'd been able to turn back time and take it all back, but that wasn't the case. She could never take them back.

The pair seemed to just stand there as the show continued on around them. It was as if they were in a little bubble and no one could even see them. God, the urge to run away at that point was never to unbearable but Beth wanted to stay; she wanted to talk to him. Inhaling a deep breath, the blonde tried to find her voice again and just hoped that whatever she said didn't make things worse.

"I'm sorry" she finally murmured, biting down against her lower lip; her eyes remaining locked on his.

"It's okay. It was an honest mista—"

"No! I'm sorry, sorry for everything"

Cody was slightly taken aback by her words and was at a loss for his own. His lips moved but no words left them. She hadn't spoken to him for months and now she was standing here apologizing? It was true, women were almost impossible to understand. He didn't get it. Why now? Of all times, just when he thought he'd finally moved on. Indeed, it had taken him a while to do so considering how much he'd fallen for her, fallen for everything about her. He wasn't really renowned for being the lovey-dovey type but she'd changed him. He actually felt the need to buy her flowers and treat her occasionally. She'd never asked for any of it, he just did it.

"Umm... Okay..." he muttered, rather unsure of himself. What exactly was he suppose to do? He could tell she was just as uneasy as he was but that didn't help matters.

This was the woman that tore his heart from his chest within a matter of seconds. He'd hated her with all his being for a very long time because of it. Even set out to try hurt her the way she'd hurt him but he just couldn't bring himself to do anything. He wasn't the revenge-driven type and he wasn't going to start. But that didn't stop the hatred he felt for her from flowing through his body. Every time he saw her, even just out of the corner of her eye just made his blood boil and it'd only been recently that he'd gotten over it all.

"I know I should've said something sooner but, but I just couldn't find the courage to do it"

"Just how you didn't have the courage to stay"

"I know, and I'm sorry; I shouldn't have run away but I—"

"Exactly! You shouldn't have run away like a coward. I loved you Beth, I damn well loved you and everyone knew it, they saw the way I treated you. I treated you like a princess but you just couldn't seem to understand that not every man alive is like the douche bags you seem to be attracted too" Cody yelled in a rather harsh tone, half regretting allowing his voice to raise so loud. He'd always been the type to treat a woman right, never raise a fist or his voice at any of them but right now, he just couldn't help it. It'd been something he'd wanted to say for a long time now and he just needed to get it off of his chest.

Beth was shocked at his words; cringing inwardly as his voice rose and peoples' eyes stared at them. She deserved it. All of it. Fighting back against the tears that threatened to fall, the blonde went to speak, only to be cut off by Cody's words.

"And there you go, crying – as if you're the victim. You're not Beth; you're not the victim, not this time"

Cody found himself slightly breathless as he seethed with anger. Everything that he'd been bottling up inside just exploding as he stood there with her. He just couldn't hold back anymore, he really couldn't.

"You really need to take a look at yourself in the mirror. You're not the strong, confident woman you try to portray yourself as. You're nothing but a coward; and a self-conscious, paranoid, un-trusting, cold-hearted excuse of a woman"

With those words being said, Cody stepped around the blonde and walked off. He needed to go somewhere quiet and cool off before anything got any more heated.

Beth shuddered at Cody's words as he left, turning and watching as he walked off down the hallway before slowly panning around the room, her eyes connecting with almost all that were watching the pair. They were whispering to one another as they stared straight at her; their eyes dissecting everything that just happened in front of them; gossiping and god knows what else. Unable to bear it, the blonde ran off in the opposite direction to what Cody had and headed straight for her locker room, isolating herself in the corner furthest from the door.

Now she knew how to have her heart truly broken by someone that she loved – even though they didn't know it.

Pulling her knees to her chest as she burst into tears, she let it all out. She ruined it, ruined everything. Something she'd become accustomed to doing as of late.

She wasn't quite sure how long she'd been sitting there but her tears had slowly stopped; the evidence of them still present on her face. She felt as if she'd just cried herself out and was left there in the silence with her thoughts. Something she wasn't a big fan of right now. Sniffling lowly as she buried her face into her knees, someone knocked on her door; her entire body tensing up as her head snapped over in the direction of it. Biting down against her lower lip, she hoped that her silence would lead them to think that there was no one there and they'd just leave – but they continued to knock, only this time they spoke.

"Beth, I know you're in there!"

A small sigh of relief passed her lips. It was only Damien.

Biting down against her lower lip, she reluctantly pulled herself from the floor and wandered gingerly over to the door, pausing for a moment before reaching for the handle and pulling the door open but didn't say a word and refused to make eye contact.

"Awh, Beth"

Damien murmured before embracing her in a comforting hug, slowly rocking her from side to side. He'd just heard from Cody himself everything that had happened, and in all honesty – had favoured Beth throughout the whole thing. Nobody really knew much about what she'd been through prior to being in WWE so wouldn't understand a lot of what she did – and Cody was definitely one of those ones who would never understand. As far as he knew, himself and Shelly were a part of the very select few she'd opened up too.

Beth burst into tears within Damien's arms, not really knowing what else to do. Crying seemed like the only way to get it all out without going off at somebody. It was probably her smartest option too considering she didn't have the best track record when it came to causing backstage altercations. Tightly gripping at the superstars shirt, the blonde tried to contain herself but she just couldn't. She still loved Cody and to have him say all that to her just shattered her heart to a million pieces.

She wasn't quite sure how long she'd been standing there, but after a while, the tears again came to a stop and she lifted her head from Damien's chest, sniffling lightly as he brushed her hair out of her face and wiped what remained of the tears from beneath her eyes gently with his thumb and in the process of it all, Cody just happened to walk past, scoffing loudly at the pair.

"Really, Beth? You go running to him? Of all people? My closest friends here? Typical"

Before Beth even had a chance to retort, Damien stepped in.

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

"Uhh, your closest friend?"

"Yes. Do I need to spell it out for her? You're my closest friend here in the locker room and she's running to you. Probably going to try turn you against me with lies or something"

"Well, first of all from what you told me, **you're** the one who went off at her when **she **tried to apologize. And second of all, I've known Beth a lot longer than I've known you so step the fuck back and stop assuming things"

"Well, excuuuuuuuse me for thinking we were friends"

"I never said we weren't. See, there you go assuming things again"

"Whatever, I've had enough; laters"

It was at that point Beth found her voice and in all honesty, she just couldn't hold back.

"You've had enough? You. Have had enough? That's laughable. All Damien has been doing is look out for me while I've put up with your scrutinizing for the past months. I've put up with all the dirty looks, the sneers and scoffs, hearing all the things you've been saying about me repeated in the Diva's locker room. It really hurt. **I've** had enough Cody. I was wrong to still care about you, I was wrong to still love you."

With that, Beth lightly pushed Damien out of the doorway and slammed the door shut before turning and pushing her back up against the wall, the emotions all threatening to spill out again.

* * *

"You really don't get it, do ya Cody?"

"What? That she's a slag?"

Damien seethed at that word, clenching his jaw before cracking his fist against the side of Cody's face.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that again"

Once Cody had recovered from the impact, he merely shook his head.

"What? I'm only speaking the truth"

"Really? The truth? Are we talking about the same woman here because the only slag around these parts seems to be you! You're the one who's tried to bed every other woman you lay eyes on as if they're points on a score board."

"I'm single, I can do what I like"

"Right. Don't come crying back to me, or anyone I know, or anyone around here when you realize that no woman will ever love and care for you like Beth did"

"She doesn't love me, she ran at the first signs of trouble"

"And you know why? Because she was scared. Scared you would leave her so before you ended things, she did it."

"Now that's bullshit and you know it"

"Oh really? So explain to me why I had to comfort her while she was crying for so many nights after she left you? Explain to me why I had to basically force her to do anything because she was so upset she didn't want to leave her house? Explain to me why she wanted to isolate herself from everyone else that cared for her just because she knew she'd hurt you, and didn't want to hurt anyone else"

"You act like that's my fault.."

"Because it is! You have no idea how many times that girl broke down because of the things you said about her. She may seem strong, but really – she's not. You have no idea what she's been through and how much it takes for her to trust anyone but herself"

"Stop making excused for her, because it's not working"

"Right then. Next time you wanna call any one cold-hearted, take a fucking look in the mirror because the way you're treating her, that's cold-hearted!"

"Oh please! Compared to her, I'm a saint"

Damien scoffed at that, an amused smile forming on his lips as his head shook in disbelief.

"You? A saint? That's laughable"

"Say what you will, but I speak the truth! That woman wouldn't know honesty if it jumped up and kicked her in the face"

"Wow.. How self-centred can you be? You really need to think about things with a broader mind my friend ...you're welcome."

With that, Damien turned on his heel and walked off down the hall. He knew all that Beth needed right now was some space and he was going to give her that, and probably talk to her later, when she was ready and had calmed down. Still appalled at Cody's behaviour towards the blonde, the superstar decided to head for the gym and blow off some steam before he did more than just punch the guy in the face.

Cody merely sneered as Damien walked off. What did it matter what he said? His opinions were irrelevant on this topic. It had nothing to do with him, no matter how much he wanted to believe it was. Though, some of what he'd said had hit home a little. Not that he was going to admit or show it. Shaking his head, the superstar went to leave and walk off somewhere else, only instead ended up right in front of Beth's locker room. Now his mind was just toying with him.

He loathed this woman. Why would he even want to talk to her?

Mumbling incoherently beneath his breath, he found himself out of control of his own actions as his knuckles brushed across the painted steel.

His breath caught in his throat as the door opened, finding himself staring in deadlock with a seemingly irate/upset Glamazon.

"If you're here to mock, and ridicule and tell me how useless I am again, you can turn your ass around and leave"

Cody didn't even respond. He just stood there staring. He seemed to have lost his voice, something that never, ever happened to him. He'd always been such a loud mouth yet here he stood at a loss for words. Swallowing the lump in his throat, his lips began to move but no words left them, no matter how hard he tried.

"Seriously Cody, leave!"

With that, Beth went to shut the door only to have Cody stop the momentum with his foot.

"What part of leave don't you under—"

Beth's words were cut off suddenly by Cody's, his hands softly cupping the sides of her face as his lips pressed against her own tenderly. Caught off guard briefly, the blonde wasn't quite sure what to do. Pulling herself back into reality after a few moments, she forced the breaking of the lip lock that had gone on for far longer than what it should've.

"What... The hell.."

She mused, somewhat outta breath.

"I—I don't actually know"

Cody stuttered, bringing his hand to the back of his head as he chewed on the inside of his lower lip. He honestly wasn't sure of what just happened. It just seemed to be an impulse he chose to act on, why he wasn't entirely sure. He'd been telling himself for months now that he hated Beth with every bone in his body, but after that it seemed maybe, just maybe his mind had been playing tricks on him.

No! There was no way. Beth broke his heart; he couldn't allow himself to fall to the same trap he has in the past.

He wanted to leave at that moment but the message just didn't seem to be getting to his legs, so instead found himself in another stare down with Beth; only now she was even more irate. Shaking his head to himself, the superstar stepped forwards a little so his body was plush against hers only to have her almost instantly step back, so he did it again; and again until he found himself inside her locker room. Without taking his eyes off of her, he shut the door behind him. He wasn't entirely sure what he was doing, but it was doing it. Swallowing the lump in his throat, the superstar extended his arm and brushed a lock of Beth's hair back behind her ear before lightly cupping the side of her face and neck with his palm.

Neither moved an inch, and neither knew exactly what was going on.

From Beth's point of view, this was the man that had just belittled her to no end, and in Cody's, this was the woman that shattered his heart into a million tiny little pieces. Yet both seemed to be in a position that had been all too familiar when they were in much happier times together.

After a few moments, they found themselves in a rather intense, passionate lip lock.

Cody's hands began to run slowly up and down the blonde's sides as her arms wrapped around his body rather loosely. They both seemingly accepted their current predicament despite earlier happenings but both were unsure if it was the right thing to be doing considering.

After a little while, Beth forced the kiss to break. Feeling rather flushed and unsure, she completely pulled away, shaking her head and grabbing her coat and handbag.

"No, I can't. I can't do this. Not again. Not now. Not ever. I'm sorry"

With that, she brushed passed the superstar and headed out the door of her locker room leaving a confused Cody standing in her wake.

And there she went again, shattering his heart as if it were glass.


End file.
